Missile
Introduction Missiles have a special part in the Metal Gear Solid series. Since they tend to not be very stealthy they are only really used as a way of solving specific problems (like electrified floors) or in boss battles. Stinger Is a heat seeking missile that is useful against aircraft and metal gear. you use it by getting the crosshairs close enough to a target for the tone to change. Once launched the missile will follow the target until it hits. It is used in MGS to knock out the Hind D Liquid and a Genome soldier pilots and in MGS2 against the Harrier Vamp and Solidus use and last seen being used against the mass-production versions of Metal Gear RAY. The Stinger posseses some great firepower despite being a loud weapon and can be used to take down enemy soldiers in groups if in a losing fight and is also very effective against Vamp in Shell 2, the missiles powerful enough to knock him out of the railings and even target him when he's underwater (even if the shot misses, it can decrease his O2 Gauge considerably). Controls Once equipped this Weapon will switch to a first person view that depicts targets as a diamond. once the diamond has been in the cross hairs for long enough it will turn red signifying a lock on. If a missile is then launched it will follow the target. Appearances *Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake **Necessary in a battle against a Hind-D. *Metal Gear Solid **Necessary in a battle against a Hind-D piloted by Liquid Snake and a Genome soldier. *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty **Necessary in a battle against a Harrier jet piloted by Solidus Snake and Vamp. **Necessary for defeating the multiple Metal Gear Rays fought by Raiden. Special Features * You can launch the missile and then lock on to the target to redirect the missile in Mid-air (SOL only) Nikita Is used in Metal Gear Solid/The Twin Snakes and Metal Gear Solid 2. It's essential to the plot in both games since it allows the protagonist to destroy control panels remotely that he wouldn't be able to reach otherwise. Unlike most other weapons the Nikita is not directly based on a real world weapon. However it does represent the large number of remote controlled weapons. It is also Snake's side special move in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The weapon is very effective in melee combat, being able to knock out enemy soldiers in one swing. Firing it from a close range is not very wise as the impact radius will affect the player (and possibly kill him) though can be used to target lone guards from a distance without noticing. Snake is defenseless until the shield button is pressed. Doing so will end the control over the guided missile, causing it to cease most of its forward movement and drop downwards. The missile will still explode if it hits anything while falling. The missile seems to have high priority. The missile can change direction randomly if it is hit by rapid attacks like Kirby's and Captain Falcon's Neutral A. When the missile hits its target, Snake will do a quick fist pump. However, when Snake misses he will quickly droop his head in disappointment. The missile will increase in damage the farther away it is. As you turn the missile the less distance it will travel due to lack of fuel. Controls Once you switch to The Nikita the view automatically changes to the missiles point of view. It is launched by pressing the Weapon button. The missile can be turned left or right using the direction buttons. It can be directed vertically, using ramps that are found in ventilation shafts. After a few seconds of going in a straight line, the missile will speed up but will slow down again if it is turned. A note worthy difference between the Nikita in Brawl, and the Nikita from the Metal Gear Solid series, is that the Nikita in Super Smash Bros. Brawl can be flown not only in a horizontal path, but also fully vertical, enabling Snake to hit targets above and below him. Appearances *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Super Smash Bros. Brawl Special Features *Slow enough to be directed through ventilation shafts. *Can pass over areas with electrified floors. Davy Crockett Rocket Launcher that delivers a miniature nuclear shell. It was used to destroy OKB-754 that was headed by Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov and Groznyj Grad. See Also *Metal Gear (weapon) *Hind D *AV-88 Harrier II *FGM-148 Javelin category:controls Category:Weapons Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Category:Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence